The designer of a golf course in laying out the course specifically selects locations on the course to place sand traps or sand hazards. This is not done routinely or haphazardly but rather the selection of the location of each sand trap is based upon experience and knowledge of the designer in providing these hazards and forming and locating the particular sand trap in an intelligent and logical way. As part of this procedure it is contemplated by the designer that the degree of difficulty involved in the player hitting the ball out of the trap will be determined by factors other than the surface smoothness of the sand.. Accordingly it is assumed by the designer that the surface of the sand and the trap will be smooth as the golfer approaches the hazard and interrupted only by the impact of the golfer or of his ball in the sand. Because of this requirement heretofore rakes have been utilized to smooth the surface of the sand in the trap and at golf courses, private and public, rakes have been provided in the vicinity of the trap. Theft of rakes so provided has become a problem in that rakes so placed have been taken from both private and public courses and accordingly it is not infrequent to find a trap that has not been smoothed or for the golfer to be unable to find a rake when he desires to smooth the trap after coming out of the same.